The use of laser beams for cutting fabric has been in operation for some time. Generally speaking, a single sheet of fabric is cut in which a vacuum source and vacuum table are used to support the fabric. That is, a honeycomb cellular structure is used that absorbs some of the heat and energy created by the laser beam when it is used to cut the fabric. The honeycomb structure is placed over a vacuum table that is connected to a source of vacuum pressure. However, there have been numerous problems evolved from cutting multiple layers of fabric in which covering sheets of plastic have aided the cutting process.